Silent Lips Sequel to TWLOM
by black panther warrior
Summary: Sequel to TWLOM The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn’t talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.
1. Wynn, The Silent One

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Ok the summary sucks but its better then it sounds, read it and see! This is the sequel to "Take what's left of me." And it doesn't really have anything to do with it but it could, I'm not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

"Boys I bet you are wondering why I called you here." Stanley Dickinson, head of the BBA told the 5 Blade Breakers.

"What is it Mr. Dickinson?" Kenny asked.

"Ya come on tell us!" Tyson yelled excitedly.

"Well there is another tournament coming up and from all the accidents that have been happening at these tournaments the BBA has decided you need two substitutes."

"Where are we going to find another blader?" Rei asked.

"Not necessary boys I found you a blader…"

"Ok where is he, I bet he couldn't beat me!"

"Well actually Tyson he is a…"

_Knock, Knock, Knock _

"Come in."

The door was pushed opened and a girl with mint eyes walked in.

She stood about Rei's height and had copper red hair that reached just below her chest. She was dressed in a black shoulder less top with a pair of black jeans that had a patch that was red with yellow polka dots on her right ankle.

"Boys this is Wynn, she well…she doesn't talk."

"Then how can she be on the team?" Tyson asked loudly.

Wynn crossed her arms and glared at Tyson.

"She is a very excellent blader, trust me on this one." Mr. Dickinson told them.

They all nodded.

"Well I have meeting to get too and Wynn if you need anything just call me, you know my number."

Wynn smiled and waved.

Soon everybody walked out the door and headed back over to Tyson's house.

"So Wynn, do you have a bitbeast?" Tyson asked.

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Wow that's so cool!"

Wynn nodded and giggled silently as Tyson ran into a tree.

"How long have you been blading for?" Rei asked her politely.

She put her finger to her chin then put up 10 fingers.

"That long wow you must be pretty good!" Max laughed.

She nodded then pointed at Kai.

"Oh that's our caption Kai; he is always like this, now."

Wynn tilted her head.

"You see Kai was always cold and he went out with this girl and…"

"Were here." Kai said pushing past everybody and walking in the door.

'Wow he's sensitive.' Wynn thought to herself.

"Well he is right we are here, come in, Tyson can show you around."

Wynn nodded and waited for all the guys to walk in.

Just before he walked in Rei stopped.

"Are you coming in Wynn?"

She nodded.

'Maybe I can finally have a place to call home.'

A/N: Was it good, was it bad? I'm trying to put some of the "Take what's left of me" into it. Well please review or email me or message me with any ideas, questions or comments you have! Thanks! R&R!


	2. Just Like Home

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

_**Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.**_

**_A/N: Well this chapter was written during my free time in science so it might be a little short. I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn._**

* * *

Wynn walked through the door and silently gasped in amazement.

'It's beautiful.' She thought to herself still in awe.

"Come on you don't have to stand there." Kenny told her.

"Ya, Tyson can show you around now!" Rei said.

"Why don't we all just show her around?" Max asked.

Wynn watched as Kai walked into the living room.

'He looks so sad; I wonder what happened between him and that Hilary…AHHHH!"

Wynn felt herself being pulled into another room.

She slapped Tyson on the arm causing him to jump, then bump into Rei who fell and knocked Max and Kenny down with him.

"Ow." They all moaned.

They all looked at Wynn who waved shyly.

The guys got up to continue to show Wynn around.

About half way through the "tour" they saw Kai again and Wynn tapped on Tyson's shoulder.

"Ya Wynn?"

She pointed at Kai and did a sad face.

"Oh him, the sourpuss caught his ex-girlfriend cheating on him this day…"

Everybody but Tyson was staring wide eyed at the figure behind Tyson.

Tyson turned.

"Kai." Tyson gulped.

He pushed past Tyson and pulled on Wynn's arm.

He pulled her towards a room and he through her into a room.

"This is your room!" He yelled closing the door.

Wynn walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Why do you have to talk about it?"

"Why can't we, it was 3 months ago!"

"Just shut up about it!"

"Why Kai, maybe if you weren't such a…"

**SLAM!**

Wynn closed her eyes and leaned back.

'Its home all over again.'

**

* * *

****_A/N: Well that wasn't as short as i thought it was, not much to say just R&R! _**


	3. Let the Battle Begin

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

**_Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth._**

**_A/N: Hey everybody, me again. Well not much to say other then please review guys! I don't even know if you're reading, please review! Thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn._**

* * *

Wynn walked out the next morning with a smile on her face.

She headed towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

When she arrived she saw everybody up but Tyson.

Max was talking to Kenny about his beyblade, Kai was leaning back in her chair while sipping coffee and Rei was on the phone with someone.

Wynn walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, that's when Rei hung up the phone.

"Well I found out where the tournament is." Rei told them.

"Where?" Max asked.

"In America, so I guess Max is going to see his mom."

"Alright!" Max laughed.

"When do we leave?"

"Two weeks from now." Rei told them.

"Well time for training, Max wake Tyson up, Rei, Kenny finish what you're doing and head outside." Kai said walking outside.

Wynn closed her water, put it back and crossed her arms.

Finally Kenny noticed her.

"Something wrong Wynn?"

She pointed where Kai headed and stuck out her tongue.

"Kai didn't tell you to do anything, don't worry about him he has just got to get use to you."

She uncrossed her arms and sighed silently when she heard a loud yell.

"AHHHHHHHH COLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!'

Wynn watched as a blur ran by screaming and giggled silently.

"That woke him up, come on you guys Kai is waiting!" Max said walking outside.

Wynn watched her new team walk out.

She shook her head then followed.

"Hurry up you slackers!" Kai yelled.

Wynn was beside Rei up in front of the pack. Max was 2nd and Tyson was of course last.

'One more lap.' She told herself.

When she finished the lap Kai ordered them to do 100 push ups and sit ups. Tyson ended up doing 500.

After finished that Kai smirked.

"Now let's really train."

He placed Max against Rei and him against Tyson.

Wynn slumped beside Kenny.

'Will they ever give me a chance?' she asked herself.

Kenny (who seems to notice a lot) noticed Wynn's sad expression.

"Hey Kai why don't you let Wynn try?" he asked.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Fine, go against Tyson."

"What a girl but…"

"Tyson just do it."

Wynn smiled and pulled out her beyblade.

It has a shinny white bottom with a charcoal black top. In the middle was a small bit chip with a little figure on it.

She ran up to the dish and pulled out her launcher which, was shaped like a small, black pistol and her rip cord which, was long, thin and white.

"Ready?" Max asked running up to the dish.

The two both nodded.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both blades hit the ground and the battle began.

* * *

**_A/N: Well did you like it? Please review and I will update quicker. Oh and please check out my personal page for a very important note! Thanks!_**


	4. Not Just a girl

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

**_Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth._**

**_A/N: Well this might be posted just after the chapter before (not sure cause I just finished the chapter before) please go check out the note on my person profile page if you already haven't._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn._**

* * *

"Ok Dragoon I want to get this over quick, Dragoon Storm Attack!" Tyson screamed.

Suddenly a gust of wind went by Wynn's blade and Dragoon began to spin the other way.

'Fast, yes Tyson this will be fast be not for you, Amaya, Gust attack!'

Suddenly a large white wolf cam from Wynn's blade; It had black eyes and black claws.

Wynn's blade went quicker and kept spinning faster giving Tyson a headache.

Then suddenly in one quick movement the blade attacked Tyson's blade and knocked out leaving him speechless.

"A girl…she beat me the champion!"

'You underestimated me Tyson.' Wynn thought smirking as her blade flew back into her hand.

"Wow Tyson even a girl could beat you."

Wynn turned and stared at Kai.

He still thought of her as a 'girl' not 1 girl but just a 'girl' in general.

'I'm gonna prove to you Kai, I'm more then just a simple girl.'

Two weeks later and Wynn still hadn't proved her point, Kai haven't even given her a glance as 'Wynn' but merely looked at her as a 'girl'

She didn't really get it at first, why Kai didn't respect women, she sometimes thought.

'Maybe he was raised like that.'

But she soon found out it was something different, well maybe not the whole story but she got something together.

Kai had been going out with the friend of the team, she was caught cheating and he has hated her and women ever since.

Another thing about the team that caught her attention was Rei talking about a strange brown haired girl that he was now dating.

'Oh well.' She thought lying in her bed.

There was a light knock on the door and Wynn jumped off her bed and walked over to the door.

She opened it and saw Rei smiling at her.

She smiled back and watched a sleepy Tyson walk by with his bags in hand.

"Were leaving now, get your stuff." He told her.

She nodded and grabbed her two bags; it wasn't much, simply her clothes, a bit of make up, some DVDs, movies things like that.

As she walked down the bus they would be traveling to the airport with she noticed Kenny talking to Kai.

"Kai she is a strong member."

"I don't care she is still a sub."

"Kai but…"

"Get on the bus." He said coldly.

He turned to Wynn and stared at her coldly before getting on the bus.

She crossed her arms and jumped on the bus.

She sat in the front alone.

'No more miss nice girl.'

* * *

**_A/N: Well there you go, was it good? Well I'm writing the next chapter now so review and it will be up faster! R&R!_**


	5. Not A Happy Camper

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Ok you guys here is a brand new update, I know I'm very quick to update but I'm in the mood fro writing so ya enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

Wynn got off the bus first and walked in front of the pack.

The guys knew something was wrong.

"Hey Wynn what…" Rei began but was stopped by Wynn's hand shoved in his face.

"Wonder what she is mad about?" Tyson whispered to Max.

Wynn threw her hands up in the air and walked towards the plane.

"So who is sitting with whom?" Tyson asked.

"Well Mr. Dickenson said that we are using the BBA's jet so it really doesn't matter. " Kenny told them.

"Well Chief, lead the way!"

Wynn sat alone with her arms crossed.

'That jerk, I hate him, I'm gonna…'

"Well Tyson doesn't want to stay with Kai,"

'I'm gonna kill him, that stupid little…'

"And Rei and Max are staying together."

'When I get my hands on him…"

"So that means me and Tyson are together which, also means…"

'I'm gonna kill him!"

"Wynn is sharing a room with Kai."

Wynn nearly fell off her seat.

"No way." Kai said.

Wynn stood up and stomped over.

"Oh hey Wynn I guess you heard…"

She gave Tyson a "Don't mess with me" look.

Then she began to throw her arms in the air and stomping her feet until Kenny tapped her gentle on the arm and then Wynn gave him a death glance.

"Here write it down." He said handing her a piece of paper, pen and a book so she could write on it.

She flopped to the floor and wrote.

When she finished she handed it back to Kenny who began to read it out loud.

"_You think I wanna stay with him, he has no respect for me what so ever, he won't even let me blade, he's is a jerk! J.E.R.K! I hate him so much and now I'm just so bad, Ps. Tyson duck." _

"Ps. Tyson duck, what does that mean?" Tyson asked.

He found out when Wynn's fist hit his face.

Everything went silent and Wynn turned on her heel.

She flipped her hair and walked back to her seat.

Tyson finally got up and sat back in his seat.

"I don't want to share a room with her either!"

"Uh Tyson..." Max began but being a bit too late.

The book Kenny had leant to Wynn to write on had no made contact with Tyson's head.

Kai couldn't help but smirk and the pain that Tyson was feeling.

Then he thought about Wynn.

'Stupid girl, doesn't even know the meaning of blading, no way I'm letting her blade.'

Wynn crossed her arms and looked out the window.

'He thinks I won't fight well watch out Kai, you won't even know what hit you.'

A/N: Was it good, was it bad. Please review/message me and tell me! R&R!


	6. Not so silent after all

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Again another update before I leave Tuesday (yes it's Tuesday I go to Quebec now) so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

Wynn fell on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

'Just as I thought life couldn't get worse.'

Kai walked out from the bathroom and sat on the bed beside her.

"Stupid Dickenson." He muttered.

Wynn was thinking the same thing, you see when Kai and Wynn got to there room they discovered there was only one bed.

'But then again I guess it would be better then sleeping with the other guys.'

"Are you getting up?" Kai asked.

She reached in her bag and grabbed 2 pens and a piece of paper.

**(_Wynn's writing, _**Kai's writing)

_**Why do you hate me so much? **_

Who said I did?

_**Well for one you never let me blade and you always call me "girl" never Wynn**_

Hn

_**That's right, Hn because that's all you ever say when somebody asks something you can't answer. **_

What about you, were you born a mute or did something happen?

_**Nice avoiding the subject**_

You did it too

_**What? **_

Avoided the subject

_**Ya well…it's none of your business!**_

Well how is it your business why I don't like you?

_**Shut up**_

So you can talk or what?

_**Um…I know why you don't like me, because of the Hilary thing!**_

Kai sat up quickly.

"Who told you about that?"

Wynn grabbed the paper.

_**Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny apparently Rei is going out….**_

Wynn stopped mid sentence, she started to remember Rei saying to his friends not to talk about it but Kai grabbed the paper.

He read it and looked up with fire in his eyes.

Wynn grabbed the paper once again and began to write.

_**So I'm guessing you still love her**_

"Ya I guess I still sorta do." He told her standing up and stomping out the door.

When the door was shut Wynn shook her head.

"I guess you do."

A/N: Yes everybody it's not a typo, those are "quotation" marks and yes Wynn talked, it will be explained in the next chapter so review!


	7. Now he knows

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Wow I'm updating quickly ain't that great! Thanks to all who reviewed, it is greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

Kai stormed down the hall.

How dare Rei go out with his Hilary!

'Wait did I just call her mine, I guess she really isn't mine anymore but…'

"Hey Kai, what's wrong?"

Kai looked up and saw Rei.

Suddenly the thoughts before went away and he picked up Rei by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kai?" Rei screamed.

"How long?" he asked.

"How long for what?" Rei screamed.

"Hilary, how long have you been with Hilary?" Kai yelled.

Rei's eyes dropped to the ground.

"Kai I'm…"

**WHAM!**

Kai's fist connected with Rei's face and he dropped Rei.

"Jeez Kai, what is wrong with you, she isn't with you anymore she is with me, deal with it!"

Kai stomped down the hall and back to his room.

"You ok Rei?" Max asked helping Rei up.

"It isn't me you should be worried about; it's Kai you should be worried about."

The guys nodded and helped Rei back to the room.

Wynn watched Kai pace the room and she crossed her arms.

Suddenly a ball of paper hit Kai in the head.

_**You ok? **_

Kai sat on the bed and began to write back.

What do you think?

_**Wanna talk about it? **_

No you don't talk, remember speaking of that…

_**Shut up, listen it's ok to be upset but if you keep it all in it will blow up and you'll go crazy**_

Ya whatever

Kai threw the paper back and her and went to look out the window.

Wynn wrote something and handed it too him.

_**Wanna battle? **_

He smirked and turned to her.

"With you?"

She nodded.

"Let's go."

"3…2…1 Let it rip!" Kai screamed as both blades hit the dish.

Wynn smirked lightly.

'Finally Amaya I can prove to him I'm more then just some plain girl!'

"Dranzer!"

'Amaya!'

"NOW!"

'GET HIM!'

The two blades crashed and a light erupted from both blades and they flew back into their master's hands.

"Good battle." Kai told Wynn.

She smirked.

"You too."

A/N: Well was it good? And yes Wynn talked actually talked to Kai. You're probably asking "I thought she was mute, how can she talk?" well it will all be explained soon! R&R!


	8. Our Little Secret

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have had sorta a writer's block, again if this isn't a very good chapter sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

Kai stared at Wynn for a few minutes.

She shook her head lightly.

"I bet your wondering how I can talk, right."

He nodded.

"Well when I was younger my father, he was well abusive to my mother and every time I saw something he tell me to keep my mouth shut, then I would look into my mother's eyes and her eyes told me to do it, but one day I told my aunt and she confronted my father. Needless to say I had my mouth stapled shut, literally. Soon after that I just stopped talking completely and I was never punished again."

"So how come you can talk now?" Kai asked her leaning against a tree.

"I guess I wasn't scared anymore."

They went silent again; she stared at Kai like she was waiting for something.

He sighed and began to speak.

"It was 2 or 3 months ago, I had been going out with Hilary for awhile I guess. I paid her a surprise visit and I found her and Tyson's brother in bed together, she never explained to me why she did it, I never gave her a chance."

Wynn nodded and walked up to Kai.

"What about Rei?"

Kai stopped.

He had forgotten about Rei, oh boy was he in for it.

Kai turned and headed back to the hotel.

"Kai,"

Kai stopped and turn to look a Wynn again.

"Please don't tell anybody."

Kai nodded lightly.

"I won't."

He walked back to the hotel and cracked his knuckles.

'I'm gonna kick Rei's ass, if it's the last thing I do.'

Rei sat on the couch beside Max, who was watching TV and licking a lollypop when there was a loud knock on the door.

Max gave Rei and scared look and stood up and answered the door.

Suddenly Max feel to the ground with a thud and Kai stormed in towards Rei.

"Kai let me…"

**WHACK! **

Rei rubbed his cheek as Kai picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the wall.

"You're lucky I don't kick you ass!"

Rei narrowed his eyes.

"I don't see why your upset Kai you and Hilary are threw!"

Wynn stood in the hallway trying to hide behind the door frame.

For once Kai was speechless.

"What's wrong Kai cat got your tongue, I think Hilary had a right to cheat on you, acting like this."

Kai let go of Rei and walked out.

Wynn noticed tears in his eyes as he slammed their room door.

She curled her hand in a ball and ran up to Rei and punched him hard in the face.

Rei looked at her and saw tears in her eyes and ran to her room and slammed the door just as loud as Kai.

"Um what just happened?" Tyson asked walking in from the hallway.

A/N: Well it wasn't the best but ya I updated so ya, anyways it's summer so YAH! Well c ya later!


	9. A shocking discovery

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Wow I glad I got such great feedback on the last chapter! Ok and for a treat here is the next chapter right away! Oh and ps next week I am going camping so I might not update next week! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

Wynn walked into the room with crossed arms and sat on her bed.

She looked over at Kai who was lying on his bed with his back to her.

She walked over to his bed and sat down beside him.

"Kai?" she asked.

She got no answer.

"Kai please answer."

She again got no response.

"Ok then please listen tomorrow the tournament begins and we still need to train so maybe you should train them bright and early tomorrow."

She got a slight "Hn" from him and she got up.

"Fine I'm going to take a shower." She said angrily as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

She turned on the shower until it was steaming hot and striped off her clothes, then stepped in.

When she got in she began to think.

'Why am I so upset that he won't answer me and why did I tell him everything? And why did punch Rei after he made Kai cry? Now everybody is going to think that me and Kai are together. I mean it's not like I lov…'

Wynn stopped.

Did she love Kai?

'That would explain for me punching Rei and why I am so upset that Kai is crying over Hilary but me love Kai? No I don't love Kai and I never will.'

Wynn finished showering and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

'Oh god I do love him.'

Kai listened to the bathroom door open as he looked out the window beside Wynn's bed.

He turned around and saw Wynn looking at his bed.

She turned he head and saw him then jumped slightly and dropped the towel that was wrapped around her in shock.

They both stood there in shock for a minute.

If somebody walked in this would be a little hard to explain.

Kai's eyes roamed Wynn's wet naked body slowly.

Wynn soon realized what was going on and she let out a sneak, and then ran into the bathroom.

Soon she walked out in her normal clothes with a light tint of pink on her face.

"Sorry." She whispered sitting on her bed.

He gave a light sigh then headed to the bedroom door.

"Be up at 5 o'clock if you're late you'll have to do extra."

She smiled.

"Yes sir."

A/N: Ok I'm sorry if it's a bit short but I think this is the best way to end it, and it hasn't even been one day since I posted the last chapter so I'll get to work on the next one ASAP! Thanks!


	10. Co caption

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Yes another chapter…wow this is chapter 10! Well that's cool; I have written 10 chapters and haven't even got to the tournament yet…YAH!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

Wynn felt her legs almost give out under her.

It was around 5:30-6:00 and Kai had instructed that everybody do 20 laps around the park that was across the street from the hotel.

"Anybody who is late does an extra 20." Kai told them just as Tyson walked into the park.

"Hehe um sorry I'm late it's just…"

"40 laps Tyson, now."

"But…"

"Not buts now get to it."

Tyson growled and began his laps as Wynn and Rei were on their 19th.

Rei was now beside Wynn, obviously trying to talk to her.

"Why did you punch me Wynn?" he asked making her turn her head.

Rei waited and got no answer and just before they finished their last lap Wynn bolted off and beat Rei by a mile.

"Well Rei even a girl can beat you."

Wynn gave Kai a glare.

"Then again you ain't no normal girl." He whispered to Wynn making her smile.

Kai had then instructed then to do push-ups then sit ups and then they had to wait till everybody was done and by then it was 7:30.

"Well since were all done we need to _discuss_ something as a team." Kai told them with his emotionless face.

"What is it Kai?" Max asked.

"We need a co-caption." He said quickly.

"I think it should be Tyson." Rei said looking at everybody else.

Kai shook his head.

"Well I think it should be Wynn."

Everybody was silent and gawking at Kai.

"What!" Tyson screamed.

Everybody looked over at him.

"Kai the girl can't talk, how can she lead us?" he screamed.

"Tyson sit down you look like an idiot."

"No I won't, she just got here it's not fair that she gets to be co-caption!"

Wynn closed her eyes and let some tears fall as the two argued.

'I have had enough.' She thought to herself while getting up and running back to the hotel.

Kai stopped mid sentence and watched Wynn run away.

"Wynn is co-caption, I have already sent the form in so like it or not, it's gonna happen." He said walking back to the hotel.

Kai walked into his hotel room and saw Wynn crying on the bed.

He shut the door and walked over to her.

"I don't deserve to be co-caption you know."

"Yes you do."

Wynn stopped crying.

"Believe it or not Wynn you're a great blader and would probably make an awesome leader."

She sat up and turned to Kai.

"Thanks." She said pulling him into a hug.

"The tournament starts at 10 so you can go do your girly stuff now." He whispered.

She pushed him away and crossed her arms.

He smirked and she smiled.

"Thanks you really cheered me up, now excuse me I have to go get ready." She laughed.

Kai smirked and watched her walk into the bathroom.

"Don't take to long in there."

"I won't!" she laughed with a smirk on her face.

The Blade Breakers got off the tour bus and looked at the giant stadium.

Wynn smiled; she had never been to a real tournament.

Right now she was dressed in black hip hugging pants with a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest over top.

"Come on guys!" Tyson said running towards the stadium.

Wynn followed and walked through the doors.

'Let the games begin.'

A/N: Well there is chapter 10 for you! I think some people might have been a bit of ooc but I tried didn't I? Well please review!


	11. Kai's Test

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Ok well here is the next chapter I really hope you guys all like it! Hehe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

"Who are we up against Kenny?" Max asked.

Kenny, who was typing on his laptop, looked up.

"Looks like were up against the…All Starz, if we win whoever wins the match after us will go up against us tomorrow."

Wynn who had not been paying any attention was watching the match in awe.

It was the White Tigers up against a new team called the "Torpedoes" or something like that.

'I wonder what it's like to battle, it must be fun.' Wynn thought to herself.

"WYNN!"

Wynn jumped slightly and looked at Tyson who was calling her.

"Come on Wynn were up next." He said smiling.

Wynn nodded and headed to the dressing room with the guys, well except for Kai but he was supposed to meet them there.

When the 5 got there Kai was no where in sight.

"Isn't Kai the one who is complaining were always late?" Tyson questioned.

"Ya I know, well he should be here soon." Max said.

"And if he doesn't?" Rei asked.

Everybody was silent for a minute.

"Then Wynn can organize us she is co-caption." Tyson snickered.

She crossed her arms and sat down for about 5 minutes while the guys talked.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door.

Kenny opened it hoping to see Kai but instead saw some helper from the tournament.

"5 minutes, good luck to you guys." The boy said walking away.

Kenny shut the door and looked at Wynn.

"So Wynn what's the line up?" Max asked.

Wynn put her finger to her chin and pointed at Kenny.

Kenny ran over and she grabbed his lap top.

She clicked on a file that said "All Starz" and looked at something.

She handed Kenny his laptop back and stood up.

She pointed to Rei, then Max then Tyson and nodded.

"That's the order?" Max questioned.

She nodded and pointed to the door.

The boys all nodded with satisfaction and they all walked out the door.

They walked into the battle area and Wynn looked up at the stands and saw Kai smirking.

She glared at him.

'THAT SNEAK!' her mind screamed.

"Ok ladies and gentleman I'm Brad Vest and here today we have the reigning champions "The Blade Breakers" going against America's favourite team "The All Starz" this is going to be one heck of the battle, don't you think AJ?"

"Oh ya now let's get this battle started!"

Rei headed towards the dish and Wynn held her breath.

'I hope I'm making the right choice.'

A/N: I know it's kinda stupid how it ending but I trying my best so please review!


	12. A Kiss to remember

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Ok this chapter I'm going to try very hard on this chapter, ok but first off I'm going to skip the battle because who am I kidding if the Blade Breakers lost that wouldn't be a story…but it's a good idea…hmmm….hehe anyways here is chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

Wynn stormed into the hotel in front of the guys.

"Why is she mad?" Tyson asked.

"Cause Kai didn't show." Max said.

They all headed up to the hotel room and Kai walked in and saw Wynn packing her things.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

"I can't do this, you worried me Kai ok?"

Kai gave her a funny looked and she shook her head.

"Just never mind." She said storming out.

Kai followed her out of the hotel and into the empty park where she turned to him.

"Listen Kai I am really pist off at you, you left me in the dark I had to fend for myself, I never fend for myself!"

"So that scared you?"

"Yes and so did you, I thought something happened to you Kai!"

"Why do you care what happens to me?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"Because I do." she whispered softly with tear in her eyes.

"Your probably only one of the only ones." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"No the other's worry about you." Wynn told him looking into his eyes.

"Ya but not like you." he said placing his lips on hers.

Wynn closed her eyes as their lips met for a gentle kiss.

'What's going on, I'm kissing Kai, the guy who never noticed me until now, the guy who never showed feelings but now…now he seems caring, gentle and loving.'

Wynn wrapped her arms around his arms deepening the kiss.

It was about 10 minutes later when they heard whistles.

Wynn pushed Kai away quickly and looked to see the Blade Breakers and The All Starz.

"Kai's got a new girlfriend." Michael teased.

"You're jealous." Kai said smirking as he turned Wynn around and rubbed her back with his thumb.

"Ya sure come on you two its dinner." Max said laughing.

Wynn smiled as they all walked away.

"You coming?" Kai asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

Everything was perfect.

"Ok the team we are going against is "Fatal Fantasy" I got all the data from them yesterday."

Everybody nodded and Kai began to speak.

"I want Tyson to go, then Max, then Wynn."

"Oh sure let you're girlfriend go." Tyson said smugly.

"Fine Rei can take your place." Kai said coldly.

"But…Kai!" Tyson screamed.

Wynn smiled and pointed to the door.

Kai walked out in head of everyone and Wynn went to catch up with him.

When they all got out there Rei went up first against a girl named Marie and won his battle.

Next Max went to battle and faced a guy named Thomas and lost just by a bit.

Now it was Wynn's turn.

"Well here is the first we have seen of Ms. Wynn Storm, Co-caption of the Blade Breakers which shocked a lot of fans."

"That's right Brad but the real mystery is how she can control her awesome bitbeast "Amaya" when she doesn't even speak a word!"

"Let's just wait and see."

The jazzman stepped up.

"Bladers get ready!"

Wynn looked at her opponent, he was around her age, brown hair and green eyes and his name was Frank.

"3."

Wynn put Amaya in her launcher.

"2."

She got in position to launch.

"1."

She took and breathe and closed one eye.

"Let it rip!"

She pulled her ripcord and Amaya landed in the middle of the dish.

The battle has begun.

A/N: Was it good, was it bad? I will try and update again tonight or tomorrow ok deal? Please review!


	13. A Bitter Sweet Victory

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Well I promised I would update yesterday or today so here I am updating for everybody reading! Hope you like it! So here is chapter 13!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

Wynn watched Amaya twirl around in the dish.

'I have to win this.' She looked back at her friends and smiled.

'No I'm going to win this.'

Frank smirked at her and called out to his blade.

"Olsen fire storm attack!" Frank yelled as a shaggy, dark brown dog came from his blade and let out a howl.

'Ok Amaya were going to try and take him down quickly.'

A gust of wind came from Wynn's blade and it began to spin the other way.

"What the…" Frank gasped.

'Ok Amaya, Gust Attack!'

Amaya came out of Wynn's blade and charged at the other dog.

There was a large blast and people gasped.

"Who is the winner we will have to wait and see!" Jazz man said.

Everybody waited until the smoke cleared and the Jazz man began to speak.

"Well it looks like the winner is…Wynn and The Blade Breakers go onto the semi finales where they will be facing the Raiders!"

Everybody cheered and was smiling except for Wynn who looked like she saw a ghost.

"Raiders." She said quietly to herself.

Kai came up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on."

"Kai I know them." She whispered.

He looked around and saw the cameras.

"Let's talk about this later come on."

Wynn nodded and walked away with Kai hand in hand.

"Ok Wynn now what about…"

"The Raiders is my brother's team." She said quickly.

Kai sat on the bed beside her.

"Is that a…"

"Yes it is, if my brother is here that mean my…"

**KNOCK KNOCK **

Wynn stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

She looked at the tall man standing at the door and shut it quickly.

"Wynn open the door." The voice from outside said.

Wynn opened the door and Kai saw the man was tall, real tall and had blue eyes and short red hair.

"Well hello Wynn so good to see you again." He said walking in.

She shut the door and stood in front of him.

"Still not talking?" he snickered.

"Not to you." she hissed.

He smirked.

"I hope you are ready to be beaten by your brother Wynn and then you can watch your brother go up against Linden."

Wynn froze.

"That's right my dear so good luck."

With those words he walked out and she slammed the door behind him.

"Who's Linden?" Kai asked.

She turned to him.

"My ex."

Kai nodded.

"Hey Hilary didn't expect to see you till later." Rei's voice said.

"And I thought it couldn't get any worse." Wynn muttered.

A/N: well I wasn't really sure what to do with this chapter, I knew I had to make a problem and one was going to be Hilary coming but I wasn't sure if I should add another one so I did anyways.

Another thing, the man is Wynn's father and she hates him a lot but she still talks around her old friends.

I think I will revel some more on Wynn's past next chapter so hold on! Anyways please review!


	14. Getting Dressed Up

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Hello to my faithful readers! I was going to do it tomorrow but you know I figured I mite as well do it now. Hope you like this chapter! Now on to Chapter 14!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

It was Rei who decided to take everybody out for dinner, because "his" Hilary was here.

Wynn sighed when she heard it was a fancy dinner.

'I don't do fancy dinners.'

But Wynn decided to be nice and she got dressed up in a slinky black dress with a slit up the right side to her thigh.

Kai was surprisingly also dressed up; he wore black dress pants, a white under top with a black over coat and black dress shoes.

Needless to say he looked fine, with a capital "F".

He smiled when he saw Wynn, with her hair pulled in a messy bun.

"Kai you smiled." Wynn gasped.

"Ya well don't except it to often cause it…"

"I know." Wynn said hugging him.

Kai kissed her on the neck affectionately making Wynn giggle.

"It's weird not hearing you talk you know."

Wynn nodded and there was a knock at the door.

"You two better not be banging each other in there!" Tyson screamed.

Kai opened the door with his arm on Wynn's hip and walked out.

"Kai." Hilary said.

"Hilary."

"Oh this must be your new girlfriend...was it Wind?"

"It's Wynn." A voice growled.

Everybody looked to Kai but it wasn't him who said it.

The words came from the mouth of the red head, mint eye girl.

Everybody looked at Wynn with shocked eyes.

"Close your mouths, you don't want to choke on flies do you?" she asked.

The all shook their heads "no" and Wynn and Kai walked away.

"Did anybody else know she can talk?" Max asked.

"Kai did!" she screamed.

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Should have guessed." He said.

"Hurry up!" Kai screamed making them all jump lightly and run to follow the couple.

Little did they know the couple was in for the biggest ride of their life.

A/N: Well I know it's a little weird but the reason Wynn decided to talk…will be told probably in the next few chapters.

On another note if you guys like reading mystery/fantasy (well sorta) please go to and check out my story (which I wrote with one of my friends for a school project) "The Night Is Still Young" the summary sucks but everybody who read it said it was good. So please check it out and review!

Oh and if anybody would like to contact me personally about my stories or anything please send me a message and I will send you my msn address (I have a different one then my normal one) unfortunately I only have msn messenger but if you want to ask questions just send me a message!

Well that's all for now please review!


	15. Author's Note, Please READ!

Ok you guys this is my short little note that says some stuff in the middle of the story that nobody cares about! YA! (Lol) anyways first off I would like to say the last time I will probably be able to review is Saturday or Sunday because I will of course be going camping all week! So please don't freak out if I don't update for a week. Anyways another thing is that if you want updates on what's going on with any of my stories please check out my "Author's Page" or "Personal Page" or whatever's it called. Last thing is a quiz. I'm pretty sure I have made up my mind what is going to happen in the end so here is a contest to see who can read my mind (or who can guess the best!) so here is the little quiz.

What do you think will happen in the end of "Silent Lips"

Kai will leave Wynn to get back with Hilary and Wynn will go with someone else, possibly

Kai and Wynn will become engaged but will hold off the wedding until they are older and ready to get married

Wynn will catch Kai with Hilary and will leave Kai in the end of the story

Wynn will fall for Rei and leave Kai

Ok so I'm not sure about a sequel just yet, at the end of the story I will ask for ideas or help or ask if I should even do a sequel or another story. Well anyways to answer the question just review of message me. Ok well my fingers hurt and I am tired so I will take my leave!

Peace Out!


	16. Don't Kiss Me!

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Hey you guys this might be my last update for the week cause of the camping thing. I'm not sure if I'm gonna do a sequel to this story, I'll probably finish my other one's or start a new one, whatever here is chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

"I'll take the steak, medium rare with the red wine." Wynn said smiling.

The waiter nodded and wink at her then walked away.

"Uh Wynn are you old enough to drink?" Hilary asked.

"Uh do I have to be?" she asked.

"Uh so Wynn why haven't you talked before?" Tyson asked trying to change the conversation.

"Uh Tyson is it any of your business?" Kai hissed even though he was a bit curious too.

'Why did Wynn talk?' he wondered to himself.

They other started talking and soon the food came, everything was normal until about half way through the meal.

"Well, well if it isn't my darling sister."

Wynn stopped just as a piece of food was going to hit her lips and looked up.

Standing there was a tall boy with shaggy blond hair and green eyes. He wore a pair of white baggy pants with a white muscle top.

"Brother." She hissed.

"No hi for me?" a voice asked.

Another boy came up from behind. He was a few inches shorter then Wynn's brother and had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in black baggy shorts with a black t-shirt and a white hat turned backwards and sideways.

"Linden." She said with as much hate as she did to her brother.

"Oh Wynn don't worry we won't hurt your team too bad." Her brother said.

"Jack seriously do you think I would hurt my darling girlfriend?"

"I'm not going out with you anymore!" Wynn screamed jumping from her seat.

She walked over to the two and looked them in the eye.

"Mark my words I will beat you no matter what!" she yelled in there face.

"You may try." Jack said smirking.

"See you later baby cakes." Linden said pulling her into a kiss.

Wynn pushed him away quickly and smacked him across the face.

"Don't you ever kiss me again you pervert!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Linden asked.

"Nothing but I might have something to say." Said a voice from behind Wynn.

The two looked up and saw crimson red eyes glaring at them.

"New boyfriend sis, nice one too, the caption again?" Jack laughed.

Wynn's hand curled into a fist and Kai grabbed it then rubbed his thumb over her fingers.

"Leave." He hissed.

"Fine but tomorrow Wynn you're dead." Linden said as him and Jack walked out.

Wynn watched them and turned to Kai.

"You should have let me punch them." She said.

Kai shrugged and looked at the guys.

"I think me and Wynn are going to head back to the hotel." He said.

Wynn looked at him funny and he smirked then she smirked back.

"O…k then." Rei said looking at the two, as they walked away.

"Hey has anybody noticed how Linden and Jack hang out together and not with their teams?" Max asked.

Everybody tilted there heads then shock them and went back to eating.

A/N: Ok you guys now I need some help, should I do a lemon, should I not do a lemon? I want to know what you guys think!

Oh one last thing if you guys want to submit Oc's to another story please go to my other account (yes I have one don't know why though) "Black Angel Feathers" and check out the story there, thanks a bunch! Please Review!


	17. Some time alone LEMON!

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Ok you guys I am updating again and yes this is going to be a LEMON! Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. I'm not sure how good it will be but here we go! Onto Chapter 16!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn and any other characters you might not recognize.

Wynn smiled as Kai pushed her back down on the bed.

He dropped a bag beside the bed and began to kiss Wynn passionately.

Wynn wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned out as her moved onto her neck and began to suck.

She twirled her fingers in his hair and giggled as he began to nip at her.

He reached back and unzipped her dress slowly while breathing heavily.

Wynn began to unbutton his shirt and kissed his chest lightly.

Kai ran his thumb up and down her stomach and kissed it.

He came up and gave her a kiss again then unhooked her bra.

She smiled as she shoved his face in to her chest then he began to lick her sensitive nipple making her cry out lightly.

He continued this motion on her for a few more minutes, teasing her, just to here her cry out.

When he finished he ran his hands down her stomach to her panties and took them off with one hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

He moved down to her throbbing womanhood and as soon as his eyes left hers a warm sensation went through Wynn's body making her grip Kai's head and scream out.

Kai licked Wynn's sensitive folds slowly making her scream out.

Soon he tasted her essence and lapped it all up.

He looked at Wynn who was leaning back with her eyes close and sweat dripping from her face and moved up to kiss her on the forehead.

She looked at Kai and reached down to take off his pants and boxers.

When they were off he looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She nodded and he entered her slowly.

When he finally reached her barrier he kissed her gently.

"This is going to hurt." He whispered kissing her again then shoving into her.

Tears fell from her eyes and Kai looked at her.

Suddenly a pleasurable sensation ran through her body and she began to buck her hips.

Kai began to pump slowly.

"Faster Kai, oh god please Kai faster."

He moved faster and faster until something came over him and he couldn't stop.

Wynn cried out in pleasure and dug her nails into his back.

"Kai I love you so much, ohhhh."

"I love you to Wynn…"

The both screamed as they reached their peak and he pulled out of her.

Kai tumbled beside Wynn and she was still moaning a bit.

"That was amazing." She huffed.

"Thanks." He said almost out of breath.

Finally Wynn turned over and laid in Kai's arms.

'Everything is perfect.'

A/N: Ok this probably isn't very good but I'm sorta tired from the camping trip and I was half asleep when I started to write, sorry about that. Anyways please review and I'll start the next chapter ASAP!


	18. Authors Note again hehe Please Read!

Hey everybody it's me!

I'm sorry to say i am away and on somebody elses computer so i don't think i will be able to updated to probably Tuesday, sorry about that. Another thing i have some exciting news! Ready?

Do you like to rpg? Do you love beyblade well then check out my site (i am the admin aka Jace Akemi)  
which is www.timetoblade. it's not done (i just started tonight but still) so please sign up! Tell your friends!

Well that's my message! If i get any really good ideas about the next chapter i promise to update sooner!

Bye!

BPW


	19. The deal

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Hey everybody me again, well i'm still down in Whitby but I have got the ending of this story all planed out and I'll give you one thing about it, singing. Ok i know it's sound a little weird but trust me it's gonna be romantic, by now onto Chapter 17!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

Wynn woke up the next morning, naked and alone.

She heard the shower running and sat up.

"Kai?" she asked.

"We have to leave in 20 minutes." he yelled from the shower.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she screamed to him as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I just got up a few minutes ago." he said.

She was about to get up and drop the sheet that was wrapped around her body but she just clung to it tighter.

Kai chuckled lightly.

"I close my eyes." he said smiling.

She smiled as he shut his eyes and she dropped the sheet and ran to the bathroom .

"I love it when you smile."

When she was in the shower Kai opened his eyes and began to get dress.

When he finished Wynn walked out fully clothed (A/N: How did those get in there?) and there was a knock at the door.

Wynn ran and awnsered it before Kai could even move.

She opened it to see Rei standing there.

"Have fun last night?" he asked her.

She stuck her tongue out making Rei laugh.

"Come on you two the bus is here."

Wynn grabbed Kai's arm and ran out.

Kai manged to shut the door before he was pulled away by his girlfriend.

They got on the bus and manged to have everyone have there word about Kai and Wynn and soon they arrived at the tournament.

Wynn took and deep breath and headed towards the stadium while everybody else stayed quiet.

They all knew something bad was bound to happen, they just didn't know what.

"Ok Aj The Blade Breakers The Raiders are tied now it's all up to the last bladers to win."

Wynn stood up to take her position in the center but soon pain shoot through her thighs and she fell back in her seat.

"Still hurting from last night?" he whispered.

But she didn't respond, she just attemped to get up again but Kai grabbed her arm.

"Let me beat him."

"Kai, no please let..."

"Wynn I'll get him then you can battle your brother i promise I'll beat him."

Wynn nodded.

"I trust you." she whispered as he stood up and walked away.

"Well looks like we have both team captions up Brad."

"That's right Aj, first we have Kai from the blade breakers and then we have Linden from the Raiders! Who will win this intense battle?"

"So looks like my girl ain't battlin?" Linden snickered.

"She isn't your girl." Kai growled.

"Ya, ya just put your mouth where your blade is." Linden said getting his blade ready.

"Ya same to you." Kai said getting Dranzer out.

"Bladers ready, 3...2...1...let it rip!"

Both blades hit the stadium and the crowd began to cheer.

"Well, well to make things more intresting I have a little deal for you." Linden said.

Kai narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of deal?"

"You win I stay away from Wynn."

"What if I lose?" Kai asked.

Linden smirked.

"Wynn has to be my boyfriend."

Kai looked at Wynn.

"No deal."

"Come on Kai, it's a good deal."

Wynn, who had been listening stood up.

"Kai say yes, i know you can win!"

Kai turned as she feel back down.

"Please." she whispered.

Kai turned back to Linden.

"Deal."

"Ok Kai, now let the battle begin."

A/N: Ok you guys that was it, i am going home tomorrow and will probably update. If you didn't read my note i posted last night, please read it. Oh and another thing if you love beyblade and love to role play please come check out my new RPG site. It's www.timetoblade. i just started it so it might not be perfect but please go check it out! Ok that's it and remember to review!


	20. Finals or Bust?

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Hey everybody, well I have the rest of the story all planned out! YAH! Anyways there isn't much to say other then here is Chapter 18!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

Wynn watched from the side lines as Kai agreed to take the deal.

'He only agreed because I told him to, he wouldn't of risked it if I didn't tell him too.'

She looked over at the guys who were watching the intense battle.

'And if he loses he'll blame himself,'

She looked back at Kai and smiled sadly as he battled.

'Then it will be all my fault.'

Wynn closed her eyes letting some tears escape then looked up again.

'No I have to be strong.'

Meanwhile Kai was trying his hardest not to look at Wynn, he couldn't face her, especially if he lost.

'She made me take fate into my own hands.' He thought.

Linden smirked at Kai's worried face.

"What's the matter Kai you look a bit worried," Linden chuckled.

Kai growled loudly.

"Dranzer get him!" he yelled.

"Maxis attack!"

A large dragon appeared from Linden's blade.

The dragon, known as Maxis was pure white with hints of black and cold black eyes. Maxis was also twice the size of Dranzer.

"Wow look at that!" Tyson screamed at the sight of Maxis.

Wynn laughed lightly.

"What's so funny Wynn?" Rei asked.

"Wait till you see Jack's."

"Why?" Max asked.

"Just watch the battle." She told them turning back to the battle.

"Ready to lose everything Kai?" Linden screamed.

"Ya ok Dranzer!"

"Maxis!"

"ATTACK!" Both guys yelled at the same time.

Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke and people started to cough.

"Kai!" Wynn cried as the smoke got thicker.

It took about 5 minutes for the smoke to clear and for Wynn it felt like hours, days even years before she could see if Kai was ok.

When it finally did clear people gasped at what they saw, actually at what they didn't see.

"Well folks it seems both blades have disappeared but both bladers are there but in pretty bad shape."

"I'm not losing Wynn." Kai huffed to Linden.

"Ya ok if you think so, look here comes our blades now."

Kai looked up and saw two objects dropping from the sky.

"One of them is gonna end up out of the dish, look."

Kai looked and saw all that was left of the dish was a small piece that could fit one blade.

He looked up at his blade.

"Dranzer!"

"Maxis!"

Both blades began to drop faster and faster.

"Kai!" his teamed cried.

But one person's voice stood out and gave him the strength and determination to win, that was Wynn.

He just had to win.

And that's what he was going to do.

A split second after he heard a blade land and one drop.

He looked at the small dish then at Linden.

"And the winner is KAI THE BLADE BREAKERS ADVANCE TO THE FINALES!"

Kai let his blade fly into his hand.

"You ready to leave Wynn alone?" he asked.

Max helped Wynn up and she ran over to Kai.

Linden spit on the left over dish.

"Ya whatever, watch out sweet cakes cause Jack is gonna rip you to shreds."

"I would like to see him try." Wynn hissed.

Linden picked up his blade and began to walk away.

"He won't always be there to protect you." Linden yelled as he walked out.

Wynn looked at Kai and smiled.

"Thank you Kai." She whispered.

"Anything for you." Kai said pulling her into a kiss.

Suddenly cameras were flashing and Wynn pushed away.

"I think were making the headlines baby." She said smirking.

He placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I think your right."

A/N: Well how was it, good, bad, ok? Story will probably be done in about 3 or 4 more chapters. So please keep reviewing if you wanna find out the end! R&R!


	21. Something Ups

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Ok here I chapter 19! I can't believe I have written almost 20 chapters of a story, I'm so happy!  Anyways hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

Wynn woke up the next morning and once again Kai wasn't beside her.

She looked over at the clock which, read 8:00 am.

"Kai?" she said sleepily.

Kai walked in from the main door with a paper in his hand.

"Kai?" she asked a little more steady.

"Wow the papers seemed to love me and you together." He said tossing the paper on their bed.

Wynn grabbed it and began to read.

_COULD IT BE THE END OF THE MYSTERY? _

_Yesterday Blade Breakers won their semi final round against the Raiders but that's not the only thing that happened that day folks, oh no. Could it be the end of the mysterious, cold, emotionless Kai? For all you fans who love the old Kai and are saying "No" you better check again because our inside reporters say that Kai has landed himself a girlfriend! Miss Wynn Storm first girl and co-caption of the Blade Breakers seemed to have stolen the young Kai's heart (as you'll see in the picture above) could this be the end of Kai's cold self? Turn to Page 5 for more information. _

Wynn shook her head and noticed Kai staring out the window.

She got up and walked over to him.

"You ok Kai?" she asked.

He turned to her and nodded.

Wynn leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips but he turned and she got his cheek.

Wynn was confused.

'What's up with him?'

"I'm going to take a shower." She said slowly waiting for him to answer.

When she didn't get one she turned and headed for the bathroom.

"Kai,"

He looked at her.

"I love you."

Kai just nodded and looked away.

Wynn who now had tears in her eyes turned into the bathroom and began to cry.

Outside Kai heard her cries and felt his eyes begin to sting.

'I'm sorry Wynn but maybe this is for the best.'

"Well ladies and gentleman today we will see who will be the winner of the American tournament!"

"Yes first we have the Blade Breakers who are the reigning champions and they will be going against Brute Force new team to the tournaments this year."

"Alright let the battles begin!"

First Tyson went up against a boy named Markle and almost lost but ended up pulling through in the end.

Next went up Rei who battled against a boy named Tino and was so close to winning but sadly lost in the end.

"Ok will the last bladers please take there positions."

Wynn stood up.

"I have to face him guys."

"We know Wynn just go up there and win, we are all behind you!" Tyson laughed.

Wynn nodded and looked at Kai.

"Wish me luck Kai."

"Whatever."

Wynn gave him a shocked stare but then shook her head and headed towards the dish.

"Ready to lose sis?" Jack laughed as she walked up towards the dish.

"No, no I'm not."

A/N: Well there is the next chapter, but I know I have said this before but I really, really have everything planned out because there will probably be 2 or 3 more chapters. Well review (Cause I'm trying to get more reviews then "Behind these Hazel Eyes." Hehe)


	22. Why?

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: New chapter everybody and oooohhhhhhhhhhh we are getting close to the end! I think I've got a new story idea but I'm not quiet sure yet. Well please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

"No I am not."

Jack shook his head at his sister's comment.

"Sister you will never learn."

"Screw you Jack!"

Jack looked at Wynn.

"Let's just settle this now, AMAYA!"

"Ok let's go Zen!" Jack yelled as a white bird flew from his blade.

The two bitbeast collide and began to fight but neither would give up.

"I'm not gonna lose Jack!" Wynn said hopping that Kai would be cheering her on soon.

"What's wrong Wynn your boyfriend not cheering you on?"

Wynn looked back at Kai who was leaning back with his eyes closed, like he could care less about the match.

Wynn looked back at Jack with tears in her eyes.

"I can beat you without them!" she screamed as Amaya rammed Zen even harder.

"Come on Wynn!" she heard 4 voices screamed.

She turned and saw Max, Kenny, Rei and Tyson cheering her on.

"I lied Jack I need them cheering me on!"

Amaya pushed Zen near the side.

"Because without them I couldn't be strong."

Zen was pushed at the edge of the dish.

"Because without them I wouldn't be able to win, AMAYA NOW!"

Jack growled.

"ZEN!"

Wynn closed her eyes.

'I need to believe that I can do it, that I can beat my brother and that I can do this!'

"And the winner is…"

Wynn opened her eyes.

'No way.'

"Wynn, the Blade Breakers win the tournament!"

People erupted with cheers and all the guys, excluding Kai came up and hugged Wynn.

"Bye Jack." She laughed waving at him.

Jack shook his head and stormed away.

Wynn looked back at the team bench and saw Kai walking away.

"Guys I'll be right back."

She ran after Kai and found him in a deserted hallway.

"Kai?" Wynn asked.

Kai turned to her and gave her a dirty look.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"What do you mean what do I want?" she asked walking up and trying to kiss him again.

Kai batted her away and Wynn stepped back a little.

"Kai what's…"

"You don't get it do you?"

Wynn stopped and let salty tears down her face.

"I thought…"

"Ya well I don't." Kai said turning his back to her.

"Do you want to know why I talked Kai?" Wynn asked him.

"Not really but you are gonna tell me aren't you?"

Wynn nodded.

"Yes I am, it's because I love you Kai, because I knew are relationship would get better but I guess I was wrong."

Kai just grunted at her.

"Goodbye Kai." She said turning and running away letting the tears fly behind her and she ran.

Wynn ran into the dressing room and sank to her knees.

"Why Kai?" She cried.

"Why?"

Kai listened outside the door and turned to walk out of the stadium with tears streaming down his face.

A/N: Omg I almost started crying writing this chapter, it would have been better if I hadn't had this plan out, I would have cried then but oh well, I think this is the saddest chapter of them all. Do you agree? Anyways please review!


	23. The Idea

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Ok you guys I am (again) going to be gone for a couple day but I will try and post twice today but I won't probably get to. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn.

Rei walked down the street and turned to a small brick house and knocked on the door.

A girl with brown hair to her chest and green eyes answered.

"Hi Rei." She said smiling sadly.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Worse a lot worse how is he?"

"Terrible he is not coming out of his room."

The girl opened the door and Rei stepped in, then she shut it.

"Ya well she eats ice cream and chocolate and cries all the time, oh and she watches a lot of sappy movies."

"Well Chantal we have some work to do but maybe we can fix it." Rei said looking in the living room where he heard weeping.

There sat Wynn curled in a blanket eating ice cream.

"He hates you, you dumb bitch!" she screamed at the TV.

"I think we should start on Kai."

Chantal nodded.

"Got anything thing in mind?"

Kai sat on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Wynn," he muttered.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Kai asked.

"It's Rei."

Kai growled but Rei still walked in.

"Ok Kai's here's the deal, you love Wynn, Wynn loves you what's the problem."

"I…I don't love her."

"Ya you do, or else you wouldn't be moping in your room for days."

"I'm not…" Kai stopped.

"Oh god I messed up."

"Ya Kai you did but there is a way to…"

"I can't!" he screamed sitting on the bed.

"Why not Kai?"

"I'm…I'm…"

"Kai are you scared?"

"No, what would I be scared of?"

"Love? I bet anything you're afraid Wynn will be like Hilary aren't you?"

"No…"

"Kai shut up, listen you can still try and get Wynn back she isn't like Hilary."

Kai looked up at Rei.

"What…"

"I caught her in bed with somebody else."

Kai sighed.

"So it wasn't me?"

"No Kai it wasn't but as I was saying…"

Kai jumped up.

"Rei I've got an idea to get Wynn back."

"What is it Kai?" Rei asked.

"First we need to…"

3 days later:

"Come on Wynn you look great!" Chantal laughed.

"I really don't want to go to this bar you know."

"Listen fake ids are the best now let's go."

Wynn sighed.

She really didn't want to go.

"Ok we are here, Wynn you go first."

"I don't see what the point of this is…Oh my god!"

A/N: Dun, dun, dun, dun! What does Wynn see, why is she saying OMG? Well wait and see in the next like 5 minutes! Bye!


	24. Take What's Left of me

**Silent Lips **

**(Sequel to Take What's Left of Me) **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: The Blade Breakers receive a new team member, who doesn't talk, for the next tournament. But soon they noticed a change in the girl; she is falling for one of the guys. Soon they find out that sometimes what you see may not be the truth.

A/N: Ok everybody this is the **LAST CHAPTER, **in this chapter Kai is really Ooc and it doesn't sound nothing like Kai but i think when somebody is in love they will do some weird things. So if you don't like the ending sorry :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I only own the plot line of this story and Wynn. Also I don't own the song "What's left of me" by Nick Lachey.

"Oh my god." Wynn gasped.

She looked inside and saw all of her old friends sitting at tables and Kia on the stage looking rather...shy?

She tried to turn around and walk away but Chantel stopped her.

"Sorry Wynn i can't let you do that."

She pushed her in and shut the door behind her.

Chantel pushed Wynn of the stage beside Kai and ran away then sat by Rei.

Wynn turned to go but Kai grabbed her wrist.

"Wynn wait please stop, i have something to tell you."

Wynn looked at Kai and shook her head.

"But..."

"Listne Wynn, i was afraid ok, i was afriad that you were going to do to me what Hilary did to me and it took a friend to make me realize that you were nothing like that," he looked at Rei.

"It took a friend to make me see that you loved me and I love you."

Suddenly music began to play and Kai let go of Wynn's wrist.

"Kai what are you..."

"Just listen,"

He put the microphone to his lips and opened his mouth to sing.

_"Watched my life pass me by, in the rearview mirror, pictures frozen in time, are becoming clearer, I don't wanna waste another day, stuck in the shadow of my mistakes, yeah." _

People began to whistle, Wynn had to admit Kai had an amazing singing voice.

_"Cause I want you, and I feel you, crawling underneath my skin, like a hunger, like a burnin, to find a place I've never been, Now I'm broken, and I'm faded, I'm half the man I thought I would be, but you can have, what's left of me." _

'He is doing this all for me, he is showing emotions, he is even singing to me!' Wynn thought to herself wide eyed.

_"I've been dying inside, little by little, nowhere to go, I'm goin outta my mind, an endless circle, runnin from myself until, You gave me a reason for standing still."_

Rei smiled to himself and looked at Chantel and grabbed her hand, Chantel blushed lightly and gripped back.

_"Cause I want you, and I feel you, crawling underneath my skin, like a hunger, like a burnin, to find a place I've never been, Now I'm broken, and I'm faded, I'm half the man I thought I would be, but you can have, what's left of me." _

_"Fallin' faster, barely breathing, give me somethin to believe in, tell me it's not all in my head."_

Kai reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

He got on one knee and looked up at Wynn.

_"Take what's left of this man, make me whole once again."_

Wynn looked down at Kai with tears in her eyes and nodded.

Kai jumped up and they hugged, then Kai slipped the diamond ring on her fourth finger.

_"Cause I want you, and I feel you, crawling underneath my skin, like a hunger, like a burnin, to find a place I've never been, Now I'm broken, and I'm faded, I'm half the man I thought I would be, but you can have, what's left of me." _

Kai back away from Wynn a bit.

_"Take what's left of me." _he sang.

People clapped and cheered and Kai put down the microphone as Wynn jumped into his arms.

"I love you Kai." she whispered.

"I love you too Wynn."

More music began to play and people began to dance.

Wynn smiled at Kai.

"A new life, a new chance."

A/N: Ok first off I would like to thank everybody who has read and reviewed for this story. It's been an amazing ride!

Another thing, i did not write the whole "What's Left of me" song because well it just seemed too long. And yes I know that is suppose to be a breakup song but i think it can alsohave a diffrent meaning, basically what Kai was saying (or in my opinion) was "Take me back, you still have a part of me, please take the rest."

Anyways i will be starting a new story soon but first i need a break. Deal? Anyways i hoped you have enjoyed! So long!


End file.
